kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Tanaka
|image = |kanji = 田中 |romaji = Tanaka |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = House Steward of the Phantomhive household |previous occupation = Butler of the Phantomhive household |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |video game debut = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost |japanese voice = Shunji Fujimura |english voice = R Bruce Elliott }} Tanaka (タナカ, Tanaka) is the steward of the Phantomhive household, an old family friend, and loyal assistant. Appearance Tanaka is an elderly man with grey hair and a mustache. He wears a monocle, a clean suit and white gloves, and is almost always holding a cup of tea. His body's dimensions are usually portrayed shorter and smaller than they are in actuality. On rare occasions, he "grows" to his full height when delivering something important. Personality Tanaka is an intelligent, knowledgeable, and capable person. He was injured in the past and presently does little work, but he frequently runs around with Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian. Nonetheless, he is highly respected by others, such as Sebastian Michaelis and Francis Midford, who tells Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive to take a lesson from Tanaka regarding their appearances.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 10 In addition, he is kind and loyal to Ciel, his guests, and the other servants. Although he lets the others tell him what to do and he goes along with their plans, he wields great authority and is the figurehead and executive director of the Funtom Company.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 4''Kuroshitsuji'' anime, Episode 9 Despite his age, he remains strong, as shown when he effortlessly subdued a man who attempted to harm Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, pages 22-23 History in relief.]] Tanaka was present when Ciel Phantomhive's family was murdered, and he had attempted to warn Ciel to escape. In doing so, an unseen attacker stabbed him from behind, severely injuring him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 6 He was treated at the Royal Hospital where Angelina Dalles worked. Ciel and Sebastian went to him, and Tanaka was amazed that Ciel was still alive. He then gave Sebastian his pocket watch, which he said has been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 12-14 Manga's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Tanaka is seen calling Sebastian at Ciel's London townhouse, much to Ciel's surprise, to inform Ciel that Elizabeth Midford has come to visit him at his manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 19 Sebastian later passes on this news, and it is what prompts Ciel to attempt to finish dealing with Baron Kelvin as quickly as possible. Later, when Dagger, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy, and Beast invade the Phantomhive manor, he goes to check on Elizabeth, who awakes when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window outside of her room. He comforts her, telling her it was just a sound in her dreams, and tells her to go back to bed, lest she get cold.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 19 This as well as shown Peter´s body who was shot to death by Mey-Rin. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc After Lord Siemen's and Mr. Phelps' death was the death of Sebastian. Because he was a formal butler of the late Earl Phantomhive, Ciel has given him the duty of his butler. He accepted and ordered the servants as well as Sebastian. Ciel even comments that he is still a good butler, for an old man. When Mr. Woodley was about to attack Ciel, Tanaka flips him onto his back. Lau states that the technique he used is called "Bartitsu" when Arthur asks what it is it. Ciel replies that there is nothing much more interesting in it. When the servants went outside looking for Sebastian's keys in the rain, Tanaka, carrying an umbrella with him, told them to go inside. They checked the food supplies as Tanaka states that Charles Grey eats quite a lot. Later on, he and the servants heard loud knocks on the back door. Tanaka appeared to be working as the manor's butler when Sebastian was unable to. Eventually, he gave his badge back to Sebastian and returned to being the house steward. Ship Voyage Arc Tanaka was seen waving goodbye to his master as Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake go on the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 20 }} Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Conspiracy and Revenge After Pluto is taken by Ash and burns down the Phantomhive manor and most of London, Tanaka is seen writing to Ciel in a journal among the ruins, which Sebastian later delivers to Ciel. The journal informs Ciel that Vincent Phantomhive, his father, had been aware of Queen Victoria's destructive nature, but did not want Ciel to know so that he would remain loyal to her. Kuroshitsuji II Tanaka is shown to be wearing the crest of the Head Butler of the household, suggesting that Sebastian passed this role on to him once he and Ciel left the manor. }} Quotes * "The head of the Phantomhive house should not be shaken by something as trivial as the death of a servant. I never once saw the master lose his composure due to such trifles."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 15 * "If someone means any harm against the young master in this mansion, no matter who they are, these servants will have no mercy on them."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 23 Trivia * There is a running gag in the anime that Tanaka only has a certain amount of time in his "regular style" before he returns to his smaller size. When he returns to his smaller version, there tends to be a lot of steam, like air coming out of a balloon. Then, a character, frequently Finnian or Mey-Rin, will exclaim that his "time" ran out. Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 1 His name, Tanaka, is Japanese and means "dweller." In the special episode 'Ciel In Wonderland' he is the Carriage Driver. References Navigation de:Tanaka pl:Tanaka Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc